It started with the nightmere
by ProwlPony100
Summary: Kara's Nightmere turns out to lead to something amazing betwin her and Prowl. ProwlxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**It started with the nightmere**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Lets party the nightmere's away**_

"_**Aaaahhhh no leave me alone don't hurt me!" "You have know where to run human!" "Prowl please this isn't you!" "Say goodbye human!" Prowl lefted his foot and.**_

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO! Kara screamed. Kara had been having the same nightmere for 2 months now. "Aw 3am I'll never back to sleep again" Kara sighed and went down stair's to get something to eat. 5 hour's later. Kara got changed and walked to the autobot base. "Good morning Kara how are you?" "Fine never better" She said with a yawn then headed to Prowls room. Kara always went to see Prowl after having a bad dream knowing he would comfort her. "Prowl you in here?" "Yes what is it Kara...You look terrable did you not get enough sleep last night?" "I had the same dream...again" Prowl frowned he was told about the dream. "Hush it's okay it was just a dream I would never harm you" Kara smiled up at him. "What time did you wake up at this time?" "3am in the morning" Kara said with a yawn. "You should get some rest" "I know but every time I go to sleep I have that slagging nightmere!" "Maybe you should stay at the base for a while so you can have help to get rid of the dream that has been hunting your mind these past two months" "I'll be fine" As though her words where aginst her she passed out.**

"_**Okay find Prowl then get back to Prime" "Finding me is the easy part but you getting out alive is the hard part" "Your here Prowl now lets go before this place turns you evel" "HAHAHAHAHAHA It's a bit to late for that now Kara" "Aaaahhhh! No leave me alone don't hurt me!" "You have know-where to run human!" "Prowl please this isn't you!" "Say goodbye human!"**_

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kara soon felt 2 arms wrap around her. "Prowl?" "Shh it's okay nothing is going to happen" Prowl said calmly. Prowl let Kara sleep in his room so he could watch her. "This is getting rediculus now" "Don't worry Kara I'm here for you" Kara smiled and hugged Prowl back. "How long was I alseep?" "About 5 hours 10 minuets and 20 seconds" Kara looked at him and started to laugh. "Wow Prowler did you have to go into full detale" "Ya sorta" Prowl chuckled. "Prowl you need to take some time away from those books" "Your one to talk every day I see you, you have a book in your hands" "You know Prowl I never really had someone to comfort me before...You are the only comfort I have" Prowl frowned and hugged her tighter. Kara suddenly kissed his cheek and Prowls optics went wide. "...Kara!" Prowl said shocked. "Sorry but I had to thank you" Kara said getting up. Prowl shook his head and looked at Kara. "I-it's okay don't worry about it" Kara smiled at Prowl. It was true she had crush on him for about a year now and she tried many time's to tell him but couldn't get it out. Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Prowl calling her name. "Kara to earth Kara to earth do you read me?" Prowl said with a smirk. "Huh oh Prowl sorry what was that?" "I said do you want to come with me for a drive?" "Umm sure...that would be nice" Kara said with a smile. "Wonderful lets get going" Prowl said transforming and taking off out of the base. "Where are we going Prowl" "You'll see when we get there" Kara giggled Prowl was just being...well Prowl he is always keeping her ghessing. "What was it something I said?" "Yes 'You'll see when we get there' you just love to keep me ghessing don't you Prowl?" Prowl transformed and Kara found herself in the crook of Prowls arms. Prowl started to hum a lullaby so Kara would fall asleep. "I think you should get some sleep" Prowl said as his spark produced heat making Kara fall asleep. Prowl smiled then softly kissed Kara's cheek. "Sleep well Kara and have sweet dreams" Prowl said heading back to the base. Once at the base he layed Kara on a thick branch on his tree.**

"**_Say goodbye human" Just as Prowl lefted his foot something made him stop. It was prosseccer over matter. "I will force you to turn back into the Prowl I know and love" Kara said as Prowl suddenly stopped what he was doing and a worried look formed on his face as he looked at Kara. "Kara I'm sorry are you okay?" "I'm just glad your back to normal now lets get out of here" The two left and met up with the team. "What took you so long?" Bumblebee asks. "I had to bring Prowl back to the good side"_**

**Kara slowly opened her eye's. "That was strange my dream had happy ending this time?" "That's great news Kara" Kara jumped and almost fell out of Prowls tree. "Wow Prowl don't scare me like that!" Kara said holding her chest over her heart which was beating at 2000 mile's a hour "Sorry I scared you Kara but you said you said you had a good dream this time?" "I turned you back to good with force mind you" Prowl nodded with a smile. Just as Kara lefted her head her lips met with Prowls. Kara didn't intend for it to happen it just did. "Oh I'm so sorry Prowl I didn't mean to kiss you it was a mistack" "K-Kara I..." Prowl suddenly pulled Kara into another kiss. Kara's eye's widen and she kissed back. Prowl ran his glossa along Kara's bottem lip. Kara opened her mouth and let Prowl explore her mouth. When they broke away from each other Kara heard music and went to the source of the music and started to sing. **

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

**Colourfull lights flooded the room.**

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

**Kara grow some wings and started to fly while singing.**

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

**Smoke of different colours burst up from the floor. Sparks came from the smoke and Kara flew around the room singing.**

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

**The team followed her outside where Sari set up a stage with lights, smoke, sparks and fireworks. Kara landed on the stage and sang another song.**

_**You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes Yeah you PMS Like a bitch, I would know  
And you overthink Always speak critically I should know That you're no good for me  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
We used to be Just like twins, so in sync The same energy Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing Now you're plain boring I should know that you're not gonna change  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bi-polar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down **_

**The fireworks went shooting up into the sky. "Told you she would sing Bumblebee and make the party complete!" Sari said as Kara started to sing Firework again.**

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

**Large fireworks went of. "Wow I didn't think this would happen but still...ROCK ON KARA WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Kara started to calm down and sing another song.**

_**We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air See the lightsSee the party, the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I knowThat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh ohI got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you was fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said Marry me Juliet You'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes Oh, oh, Oh, ohCause we were both young when I first saw you**_


	2. Fireworks and Rainbows

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Fireworks and rainbows**_

"**WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! GO KARA!" "ROCK ON KARA WOOOOOOO!" All the bots cheered even Prowl. Kara flew high into the sky and started to plumet towards the earth as a sound cone formed around her. "GUYS LOOK KARA IS GOING TO BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER!" Sari yelled. Kara went faster and faster then suddenly peformed not 1 not 2, 3 or 4 but 5 sonic booms then went flying up into the sky again with a rainbow trailing behind her and another sound cone formed around her. "KARA DID 5 SONIC BOOMS AND HAS NOT ONLY A RAINBOW TRAILING BEHIND HER BUT HAS ANOTHER SOUND ONE FORMING AROUND HER!" "What does that mean!?" Prowl asked worried. "She is going to do the impossible!" "Which is?" "She is going into space to fly down from there and do 10 rainbooms!" Sari replied looking at the now epmty sky. 10 minuets later they saw and form in the sky with a rainbow and a large sound cone around it. "LOOK KARA IS DOING IT!" Sari yelled. At that moment a deafning bang was heard along with 9 others and Kara landed on the ground skiding to a stop about 10 feet away from the bots without a scratch. Prowls optic's went wide when he looked at the sky and smiled. The bots tapped Prowls sholder and pointed to Kara. Kara stood forward. What Prowl saw was none other than a pegus with a unicorn horn. Kara's wing's had turned rainbow now along with her mane and tail. Kara turned human again and walked over to the group. "Hey guys did you like the peformance?" Kara didn't even give them time to reply before she started to sing again.**

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

**_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

**Kara went inside after the song and went to sleep on the stone sofa. "All of that most of taken it out of her" "I bet it did so lets let her sleep" Prowl said gently lefting Kara of the sofa and heading to his room. "That rainboom was amazing just like you" Prowl said softly. "You are to handsome" Kara said cuddling closer to Prowl. Prowl smiled and kissed Kara's cheek. "That buttiefull" "I love you Prowlie"**


End file.
